Project Parent
by Devastation-Eve
Summary: I think I did something wrong." With a narrator such as Demyx and a project of carrying around an electronic baby doll, Axel and Roxas, two unfortunate high school students, are faced with the partnership of their lives. Akuroku, some Zemyx.
1. Prologue Part One

**Author's note! **I know, I'm terrible. This is my eighth piece here on , and yet I'm making another while I have...some unfinished. D': I'm sorry. I know, I know. But well, um...This is Project Parent! Yaaay! And I just know it's not going to go as planned. Already, the end of chapter one sucks. So I apologize in advance. Yes...this story is already giving me much grief. And I still have a desk to clean off! Wah!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except for my soul. Which is probably going to be forked to death after this fanfiction is over by whoever is unfortunate enough to read.

**Warnings: **Some swearing, and some brief sexual innuendo. Dear me. I'm going to hell!

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Prologue-Part 1**

"You think I can take care of this thing by myself?"

The entire class went silent. All eyes turned to look at the redhead in the back arguing with the smaller teen, who put his hands on his hips. Giggles erupted from the front and the boys in the class began snickering. Even the redhead had to crack a smirk at that, but the small blond was clearly not amused.

"I don't care if you have to ask someone else for help, I'm going away this weekend!"

"So why don't you show me some things before you leave? It's _hard_, blondie!"

Yes. Meet Axel and Roxas. Partners on the health project that one certain, evil teacher assigned them. You're probably wondering about this certain health project, and the level of evil this teacher is, aren't you?

Don't deny it.

Well, let _me_ tell you something. I'm the narrator of this story, and I will tell you hard facts and get straight down to the reason the two started this fight. And how they ended up after this little project. I will get straight to the rhyme and reason we're having this little story in the first place.

See, Roxas and Axel have been in the same school for years. At the current time during this little "lover's spat", the small blond named Roxas is a sophomore. Axel, one tall and lanky redheaded jokester, is a junior. I wish I could tell you this was a successful romance story, but at this point, even I don't know. And I'm your almighty narrator.

Maybe I'll keep it PG 13. Maybe not. Who knows?

And maybe I'll be just a little bit unreliable. Zexion told me that narrators could do that. He's helping me with this.

Say hi Zexion!

…

Okay, okay. Back to the story, I guess. (What a party pooper, eh?)

So anyway. Can you BELIEVE I'm writing?! Some people say I'm not even literate! But I am! I am! My name's Demyx, by the way. And I will be, indubitably (that's my favorite word), your narrator on our little journey into Axel's and Roxas' (Roxi? Is that the plural form of Roxas?) relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note! Er...Again!**It's short, but they will get biggerer! Okay, I know Demyx narrating a story is weird. BUT HE HAS IDEAS AND PLOTS. Lawls. So wait till the end of Chapter one to tell me whatchu think. It would make me very happy?


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Author's Note! **I wrote this all in one sitting. Both prologues and chapter one. Be proud. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing still. If I did, Akuroku, Seiner (which makes me think of a dog with floppy ears), and Zemyx would be a pairing. And Marluxia would be even more flamboyantly gay than he already is.

**Warning:** Bad words, still. I think. And more sexual innuendos? Yay.

**Whee! Here we go again!**

* * *

**Prologue-Part two**

I won't go off on a rant about me here, but I'd like to point a few things out to you before I just become any old voice in a story. I will do that, I swear. Axel and I have been best friends for years. In fact, he'd be the one that set me up with Zexion before we three focused on getting _him_ a boyfriend.

Isn't that quaint?

And it was the beginning of second semester before we even could think about it. Finally winter vacation was over, and it was the end of January. The 25th, actually. Exactly a month after Christmas. Bet you didn't know that. I did. Anyway! I promised Axel I'd help him. He didn't necessarily tell me to, but well…you know how best friends are. And you know how I am, too. At least, I hope you do. If not, you're going to have a very hard time deciphering whether or not you really can trust my words to be true. And if you hate me…

How could you?! **Everyone** loves me!

So. We (Axel, Zexion, and I) made a pact that we would help Axel get a boyfriend by the end of the year. Okay, so I threatened them to do it. But it's for my best friend's own good. Did I mention he's my best friend? He is.

* * *

Axel sat alone, as always when he didn't have his best friends with him. His fingers tapped the surface of the cheap, wooden desk. His lips pursed. His green eyes darted to the clock. It ticked on though. The teacher glanced around. Everyone was on edge. It was the first scheduling of a project that would determine their fate. The entire class held their breath. In one single minute, their fates would be sealed. Four lucky kids would be cast out into the world with a sheet of paper, and a carriage.

The bell rang. Instantly, four people jumped up simultaneously. Their voices, all male, ranged from soft to exceedingly loud. One of them was Axel. My best friend, of course, was the loudest.

"NOT IT!" They all screamed. The rest of the class giggled. One particular blond flushed deeply, and then another did, and they dipped their heads down. But two still stood exactly like that, arms outstretched to the ceiling like they were calling upon a deity. The teacher raised his head, watching the four a moment before smiling slowly.

"Alright. You four volunteers will be the first doing the parental project. Thank you."

Four faces dropped at the same time. The teacher just smiled happily and wrote their names down on a paper. "Alright. Partners will be according to role call. Seifer Almasy, you're with…Ah, Hayner Chepang." Why he would ever do that, no one would know. It was the most obvious thing that the two were rivals. But apparently, he didn't even care. That only left two.

And the green eyes of Axel met with the wide blue eyes of a flushed Roxas.

"Axel Byrne and Roxas Hansen."

A chair almost tipped over when Seifer, beanie and all, jerked. "Hey! His last name is Byrne! Why do I have to be paired with him?!" He jerked a finger in the way of Hayner, whose eyes shot to the taller blond and pulled an offended face.

"Because I'm with little blondie, shithead. Deal with it."

And that was how it started. Axel and Roxas, victims of a wonderful fate, were paired together for a parental project for health class. The teacher smirked and waved a hand at the two pairs of teens, who, all but Axel, looked gloomily at their partners. The new semester began, and the teens were tossed into the chaos of getting a project they really didn't want to do in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Note! **You can hate me. It's okay. And here's a hint at what's happening next:

Demyx is still the narrator. :'D


	3. Tu me rends malade

**Author's Note! **It's really okay if you hate me. Just remember to review before you kill me.

**Disclaimer:** Do not want! I hate disclaimers. It always makes me sad to know Axel isn't tied up in my closet. );

**Warning:** I swear I missed something...

* * *

**Chapter One- Let's make babies**

"Hey! Hey…ah, crap…Roxas! R-Roxas!"

Axel darted out the door of Health 201, pushing past a few girls, jamming them against the doorway. They called out soft swears at him, squeaking about rudeness. But he ignored them, jogging down the hall after the small blond. How hard could it be to find a person who just went out the door?! Very hard. The boy was short, and though Axel was tall enough to see over the heads of most of the kids at the school, he easily lost the blond. He ran down the hall, calling out the blond's name wildly. He _had_ wanted to exchange numbers for the project, considering the blond had run away with their health project!

"I'm right here. What do you want?"

Axel whipped around when he heard the soft voice. It was almost inaudible in the hustle and bustle of the hallway, but he definitely caught it. It was quiet, almost shy. But demanding. Just some coldness in it demanded the listener to answer. The redhead paused, letting someone behind him jostle around a bit when he locked eyes on the blond standing in the doorway of the stairs, holding their project.

The plastic eyes of the baby doll stared at him. He almost shivered.

"Well, since we're parents now, I figured we should exchange numbers for the project, since you did try running away with my son." The teasing in his voice was there. It always was. But the blond just blinked at him a moment, adjusted the strap on his messenger bag, and signaled him over. Instantly, the redhead couldn't help but push people out of his way as he traipsed over to the small blond.

"Isn't it cool that you didn't get Hayner as your partner? Now you can meet someone new." The redhead was trying to be friendly. After all, it was so obvious the blond wasn't very interested in him. Those wide blue eyes blinked up at him, and it was almost cute to Axel the way he tipped his head to the side and then down, muttering soft words the redhead didn't catch.

"Come again?"

"I-I'm not good at meeting new people. Here." He held out his hand, and Axel looked at it blankly. Was he trying to shake hands? Axel laughed loudly, reaching out to shake his hand. His lean body jumped almost off the ground when Roxas grabbed his hand and turned his palm down, pulling a pen out of his pocket and scribbling down a phone number onto his knuckles. Atop it, he wrote, _Rox_. Axel could almost see the little heart next to it, even though it wasn't. It just seemed to fit.

After Axel was done writing his on a piece of paper (oddly enough, Roxas outright refused to have Axel write on his hand), they looked at each other a moment before Axel smirked and parted his lips.

"Voulez faire les bébés?"

For a moment, he expected the blond to know what he said. He also braced himself to be hit. But nothing happened. Those blue eyes just stared up at him, expecting to be told what he said. Axel just laughed. The blond frowned.

"Whatever. Here, I'll take the…doll tonight, and I'll bring it to school tomorrow and hand it off. Sound good to you?"

It was Axel's turn to frown. Did the blond want nothing to do with him at all? "Then what's the point of exchanging numbers?" Axel gave the other a grin, hoping to pull off charm. The blond only shrugged, turning around and glancing over his shoulder.

"I thought it was a good enough excuse to ask me out. You tell me, next time."

And with that, Roxas was pounding down the stairs and out of sight. Axel stood, blankly staring after him before laughing again. "You sure are something, Roxy."

* * *

Axel didn't call that night. Neither did Roxas. They didn't see anything of each other until the next day. But Roxas thought a lot on what the redhead and he said. Especially the strange, unexplainable thoughts he had when he remembered the words. He phoned around, asking every one of his friends the same question the redhead had asked. It wasn't until he called Olette did he understand the meaning of the words shot to him.

"Voulez faire les bébés?"

The line was silent. For a long time, he thought Olette had hung up. Finally, the brunette began giggling softly. "Roxas, why did you just ask me to make children with you?"

The blond deadpanned. Dropped the phone with a squeak. His face heated up. Now, don't ask me why, but the blond had never thought of taking French. But when the brunette had told him what it meant, he took a sudden interest in the subject. When he picked the phone up, he apologized softly before they were both silent.

"Olette, how do you tell someone…"

* * *

The redhead stared across the desk at the blond, blinking softly. They'd been staring at each other for five minutes straight. In fact, the bell had already rung. The health teacher sat tapping his fingers on the blackboard. "Roxas, are you going to take your seat anytime this period, or are you going to continue staring at your partner?"

The tapping continued when Roxas was silent. After another few seconds, Axel began getting a bit nervous and scratched his head. "Uh…Rox? You know…you can sit next to me if you want."

"No. No. I got this. Uhhmm…Ah!" He snapped his fingers, and his blue eyes shot from the ceiling after consideration and set on Axel's green eyes. The blue orbs held steady, then he narrowed them. "Tu me rends malade." He carefully spat the words. Axel's eyes stayed steady then widened a little as he laughed.

"Aw, Rox, it's not nice to tell someone they make you sick. I was hoping you'd like to make _real_ babies with me!"

"And who do you think would be giving birth to them?" Those crystal blue eyes narrowed. Axel's chest warmed a little, and his gaze softened for only a brief moment. Then, he cracked a smirk.

"You, gorgeous."

Roxas' pale cheeks heated. He darted his eyes away and he shuffled over to his desk, leaving the car seat the baby doll sat in by Axel's desk. When he sat in between Seifer and Hayner, the two who were promptly shooting glares at each other looked away. The teacher cleared his throat and began speaking, and the soft drone was all Axel needed to lay his head in his arms and close his eyes. Hayner turned his attention back to Roxas after a few minutes and let out a soft hiss. The blue orbs turned to him, widely blinking and then he smiled. "What's up?"

Hayner chuckled. "What was that about? Already having a lover's spat?"

He was presented with Roxas' middle finger. "Yeaaahh…no. The guy asked me if I wanted to make babies with him in French!" He hissed back at him quietly, glancing over to watch the teacher talk, ignorant of their little chat. When Roxas looked back, Hayner was trying to hold in his laughter. "I ended up asking Olette yesterday if she'd have babies wi-It's not funny!"

That time, his voice had squeaked. A few students looked over at him, including the teacher. But his eyes didn't reach Mr. Gall. He was too busy locking eyes with a set of clear green ones. Roxas narrowed his eyes purposefully, and soon he saw the redhead draw up in shoulders in a shrug and continue his nap. After a moment of silence, the teacher began speaking again.

"As I was saying, some of you will be getting this project later in the semester and some soon after the four's two weeks is over. Nevertheless, you _will_ be getting this assignment and it will count for 70 percent of your grade-"

Both Roxas and Axel had stopped listening.

The bell rang quickly enough. As the rest of the class filed out of the room, Roxas and Axel stood up to pack their bags.

"So you want me to take our son tonight? But what about the weekend? It's Friday, you know."

"Oh…is it? I didn't know." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine. Call me tomorrow morning at eleven-"

"What if I'm not awake by then?"

"-And I'll come over to your house and get the doll-"

"And we'll have mad, rough se-"

"Axel!" The teacher yelled, turning with a look of disappointment.

"Sorry, sorry. Geez. We'll _do the dirty deed_ and seal the deal."

Roxas' blue eyes turned to him. Axel's chest warmed again. Roxas quickly looked away. "Pervert. All right, so you can come over my house then. My parents will be there and there will be less of a chance you'll rape me with them there."

Axel laughed. "Sure, sure. I can just get you in a room alone-"

The blond was already out the door. Axel laughed. "Fast little bugger, isn't he?" He cracked his knuckles. "Let the chase begin, then."

* * *

Now, I've talked to Roxas enough in my life to know that he wasn't as cold hearted as he seemed sometimes. And trust me, when I first met him he called me an idiot. Though, Zexion did too, so I guess it's not really that unreasonable. But the small boy was as innocent as they came. Sure, he'd kissed people before, and he was a closeted gay boy. Just like my Zexion.

But Axel was in no way closeted. He was open about pretty much everything. If you went up and asked the last time he touched himself, I guarantee you'd either get a straight answer or, well…

A gay one.

So it isn't too unreasonable to think that when Axel hit on Roxas, he was joking around. He always joked about something. I can say this because Axel is my best friend. I've said that though, haven't I? Axel isn't the guiltless flirt he seemed to be. Scratch that. He is. If I've learned anything being around my friend though, it's that he does have those rare moments of sincerity.

"Dem? I think I have a problem."

"No duh." I smiled gently as Axel sat across from me in the cafeteria, not even daring to pick at his lunch. For a good high school, they really did have formless blobs of crap for food.

"No, really. You remember Roxas, right? I thought I heard you talking about him before. Short, blond, really cute…" He raised a hand about two feet off the ground, pet his own hair, and then ground a finger into his cheek. I raised my eyebrows at him, because apparently only really _talented_ people can raise one. Really, try it. You'll find out, your face is pretty dysfunctional too.

Zexion taught me that word.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. What about him?"

"He's my health partner."

I couldn't stop myself. Even if I put a hand over my mouth to cover my laughs, he would have hit me. So I collided my forehead with the table, letting my body shake as I laughed. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. "Y-You mean…h…ow…he's the mother of y-your child?"

I looked up and Axel seemed ready to hit me. I smiled, I assumed, sweetly. "Hey, this kid could be your future boyfriend. Remember? I did promi-"

"No. The kid hates me I just know it. I mean, the way he looks at me…you'd swear he's ready to hit me." No, I'd probably pin twenty bucks on the fact that Roxas did in fact want to hit Axel. I shook my head, but went silent. We both looked around, watching our group eat and chat. I really did want the two together. Thinking about it, it would have worked. Only one problem…

"Ax, he's straight."

"How do you know? Once you go Axe, you never go back."

I fully expected him to live by that.

"And besides, I'm not trying to date him. I'm just saying…He wants me to go to his house and pick up the project."

…Oh. Y'see, that was the one reason why Axel and I never hung out after school. Sure, we were absolute best friends. But at first, I never, ever saw him outside school. Even at the time of his dilemma, I saw almost nothing of him. And why, you may ask?

"I mean I'd do it too, but..."

The last time he tried leaving the house to hang out with friends, he didn't even get to the door before his mother was at his throat. And if you think that's a metaphor, I think you should take a look inside Axel's house.

* * *

**Author's Note! **I have the vague feeling that I'm stealing this plot from someone...If anyone sees this, please tell me. I don't want to steal. I'll take it down immediately if you show me. Also, please review. Anyone who wants can have me put a line of their choice into the story, and I will credit you for it, just PM me. Also, make it appropriate _enough_ that I won't get people crying. :) If you have a favorite line or a thing to yell at me, please tell! I want to improve. :)

**Aaaaallso! **French. It's the language. _Voulez faire les bébés? _I believe means something loosely like "please for making the infants?" or something. And _tu me rends malade_ means you make me sick, if you didn't catch that. If my French is off, I'm sorry. Admittedly, I'm no good, so I used a translator and my lingo. Real thing. Very useful. 

**Review and make me happeh!** **:D**


	4. Note from the author

Alright guys, here's the deal. For the past few weeks I've been really everywhere. It doesn't excuse my absence from writing, but my moods have been everywhere and so has my will to do anything. I'm in a jam right now, and I'd really appreciate it if you held on just a bit longer for the next chapters of Project Parent. I promise it's coming soon.

Thanks if you understand. I'm trying to get into therapy to get a little better than this, so please hang tight. I promise I'll upload more chapters once I get all my stuff under control, regardless of where I go.

Deva loves you all!

I promise I'll upload a special intermission in the chapters for you guys that I hope you like. 3


End file.
